One Shots
by Lollychik
Summary: Series de one-shots de los personajes de Fairy Tail (lemon).
1. Inicio

Hola, lo que escribiré a continuación serán puros one-shots de los personajes de Fairy Tail **creados por Hiro Mashima,** pueden dejarme sus reviews con ideas o comentarios que les gustaría en los shots.


	2. I can't (NatsuxLucy)

Hola, este es el primer shot que hago en esta serie, espero que les guste mucho, bueno disfruten :) Advertencia: Los shots de esta serie tendrán contenido **lemon (escenas +18).**

* * *

Lucy tenía un problema, el sexo con Natsu. Siente como si ya no la deseara, ya habían pasado dos meses sin follar, en su cabeza se preguntaba que había pasado con el pervertido y lujurioso Natsu, amaba ese aspecto de él que otras personas odiarían. Ahora, cuando él iba a su casa era exclusivamente para dormir, ella se le insinuaba constantemente presionando sus pechos contra sus pectorales o pegando su culo hacia su erección, pero lo único que recibía era un "no" como respuesta, no quería serle infiel, ella lo amaba y con estar a su lado era simplemente feliz, no es como que el sexo sea primordial para ella pero estaba muy frustrada sexualmente, los consoladores ya no la consolaban lo suficiente, necesitaba que un hombre la tocara y la llene con su carne.

Ya faltaba poco para que Natsu llegara, se encontraba en una toalla corta ya que se acababa de bañar.

-¡Luce!- llegó Natsu, con su sonrisa de siempre-¿Lu…Luce?- se quedó mirando el cuerpo de la rubia aun cubierto por la toalla, de esta, sobresalían sus pechos, se perdió en la línea que los marcaba, no era nada nuevo para él, Lucy siempre utilizaba ropas llamativas, pero siempre caía, una y otra vez.

-Natsu…estaba a punto de cambiarme, pero ya que estás aquí ¿podrías ayudarme?- la rubia avanzaba hacia el pelirosa mientras se iba bajando la toalla y sentándose sobre su regazo y comenzó a besarlo, metiendo su lengua en su cavidad bucal y tomándolo por el cuello.

-Luce,yo no… yo no puedo. Vístete- alejó la mirada y le puso la toalla encima de los pechos, tapando su generoso torso y dejándola sin palabras.

-¡NATSUU! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué ya no me tocas cómo antes? Siempre que quiero follar contigo te niegas ¿Acaso te aburriste de mí? ¿Ya no te excito?-muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, su voz estaba rota, estaba a un paso de lagrimear, le dolía que el hombre que amaba no quiera demostrarle su amor en la cama, extrañaba esas amanecidas con sus piernas juntas y a su lado después de haberla reclamado como suya la noche previa. Sintió que el de ojos verdes bajaba la toalla y tomaba sus pechos entre sus manos y los comenzaba a mover.

-Oh, mi dulce Luce- susurró el joven en su oído- no vuelvas a decir eso, tú ni más que nadie me llega a poner así de encendido, tu cuerpo es el único que deseo-acto seguido, comenzó a chupar su pezón derecho y la vio con lujuria, no quería ver a su amada llorar y menos por su culpa, él la consideraba su más valioso pila. Por parte de ella, extrañaba esa mirada, poco a poco sentía su erección viva debajo de sus pantalones y ella se movía encima. Paró por un momento a quitarse su habitual chaleco mientras ella se arrodillaba y le baja

ba sus pantalones y lo vio, después de tanto tiempo, estaba ahí su glorioso, ancho y largo pene. Se emocionó y en un segundo se lo metió el glande a la boca mientras que con sus manos masturbaba el tronco.

-Mmm… Luceee- estaba a punto de tocarle los testículos pero él la separó y cambió de posiciones, ahora él estaba arrodillado y ella encima de la cama con las piernas abiertas.

-Es tu turno de disfrutar. Ábrelas más, quiero ver que tan mojada estás para mí- su ser la excitaba más, las abrió aún más y sólo para él- estás muy mojada, puedo olerlo, pero haré lo estés aún más- metió un dedo dentro de ella y lo conducía dentro y afuera de su estrecho canal mientras con su otra mano, estimulaba su clítoris- Natsuu…- su vagina no lo aguantaba más, quería su pene- deja que el deseo aumente, cariño –curvó sus dedos dentro de su canal y ella sintió desfallecer pero fue aún mejor cuando reemplazo su dedo por su lengua, abrió sus piernas todo lo que pudo con tal de que taladreara dentro de ella, estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo.

-Natsuu, ¡Dios, Natsu! Quiero que me folles- esto está bien cariño, créeme que yo también lo disfruto, verte tan mojada, tan lujuriosa y deseosa

-De ti- interrumpió la rubia, movía sus caderas en compás a sus dedos, ella quería su pene pero sus caderas no respondían a sus órdenes. Natsu, al verla, vio lo más hermoso del mundo, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, sus rubios cabellos alborotados y sus expresiones de placer la hacían ver más hermosa de lo que ya era su Luce.

-Ya estás a punto, ¿no?- dijo un arrogante Natsu, orgulloso de ponerla a cien y al borde del clímax.

-Sí… pero no terminaré sin ti dentro mío- la rubia se armó de valor y se negó a su orgasmo, si ¡ella misma se lo negó!, el ojiverde estaba sorprendido, cuando mantenían relaciones sexuales, ella se enfadaba cuando él le negaba el orgasmo pero esta vez ella misma se lo negó, la razón, él.

-Qué... ¿Qué mierda haces, Luce?

-Te quiero a ti- la rubia cambió de posición y se puso a cuatro patas, poniendo su enorme culo en su cara-mira, estoy muy mojada, mi vagina pide a gritos tu pene-dijo abriendo sus labios internos de donde desprendía esa jugosa crema y ese fuerte olor que su avanzado olfato no podía ignorar,se paró de sus rodillas y miró el redondo trasero de Lucy, su pene respondía, estaba erecto y le dolía, él también lo quería, sin embargo, no podía- Natsu, dámelo, por favor- gimió y restregó sus nalgas contra su pene- te necesito.

-Yo no puedo, lo siento- él quería joderla intensamente y demostrarle que era el único capaz de hacerla sentir mujer pero no quería hacerle daño, desde que se comenzó a darse cuenta de eso, simplemente prefirió no arriesgarse, pero la tentación en ese momento era enorme, trataría de controlarse.

-Si te sigo lamiendo alcanzarás el alivio, déjame lamerte, me encanta tu sabor.

-No, Natsu. Dime que mierda está pasando y porque no quieres tener sexo conmigo.

El dragon slayer se resignó, no quería ver a Lucy de nuevo a punto de desmoronarse por él.

-Los dragon slayers podemos perder el control mientras tenemos sexo, Gajeel me contó que mientras lo hacía con Levy, se activó su dragon force y comenzó a joderla sin parar, Levy terminó con sus garras marcadas en las caderas y no podía caminar el día siguiente. Yo no quiero hacerte daño Lucy, la última vez que tuvimos relaciones, mi dragon force se activó y por eso lo hice muy feroz.

Ahora lo entendía, Natsu no quería dañarla y por eso se negaba a tomarla, pero a ella no le importaba, ella amaba a su dragón y quería satisfacerlo a él tanto como a ella misma.

-Natsu, no me importa. Yo sólo quiero ser tuya, y ahora veo que tú también lo desea- su pene estaba en la abertura de su vagina, era demasiada tentación para él, la parte dragón estaba dominando a la humana.

-Oh, dulce Luce, no sabes lo que te espera- su tono de voz cambió, era más sensual ahora, se colocó el condón y empujó los primeros centímetros.

-Ahhh… - Dios, tendría que volverse a acostumbrar a él otra vez, pero no era un castigo, era un regalo, su piel interna se estiraba y lo recibía-Mételo más, Natsuuu- él ya había metido más centímetros, los metió de golpe para no hacerla y hacerse sufrir más. Su mente humana estaba presente y en menor cantidad, pero seguía ejerciendo fuerza en sus movimientos. La marcó, haciéndole un chupetón en la espalda, cerca de su cuello, tenía que dejar su olor y marca en ella, así cualquier maldito que se atreva a tocarla sabría que tiene dueño.

-Vamos, dame con todo- se enterró completamente, ella gritó y lo atesoró, comenzó con leves embestidas para comenzar en aumento, las escamas rojas comenzaban a hacerse presente en su rostro y sus brazos, las embestidas se pusieron más feroces y su pene crecía dentro de ella.

-Ohhh… Luuceeee

-Más, Natsu, te necesito mucho más- desde ese momento agarró sus caderas y las estrechó contras su pene frenéticamente, el dragón era el que mandaba ahora, pero ella no parecía oponerse, le gustaba que fuera así de rudo, ¿de eso se estuvo perdiendo estos dos meses?

Ella lanzó un grito diferente a los anteriores.

-Ahhhh sii- había encontrado su punto G, el dragón sonrió y siguió presionando ahí, en el punto débil de la de ojos marrones, ambos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, ella llegó primero en un sensual gemido, pero él no.

-Natsu, me estás… para, por favor- le estaba haciendo daño, la vagina le comenzaba a arder, ella quería esperar a que terminara él, como lo normal, pero estaba siendo muy brusco y le dolía, ella ya no estaba excitada- Natsuuu- volteó su rostro y vio unos ojos no habituales de Natsu, eran rojos, parecidos a los de un demonio, pero hasta donde ella sabía, él era un chico dragón. Él siguió por largos minutos hasta que terminó.

A la mañana siguiente, el joven despertó, desnudo, al lado de su chica.

-Ja, buenos días Luce- el vio su rostro, habían pequeñas lágrimas y su nariz estaba levemente sonrojada, levantó la sábana que los cubría miró su cuerpo, tenía rasguños y su estaba de un tono carmesí, se veía severamente dañado.

\- Lu…Luceeee- la rubia se despertó y lo miró asustada-perdóname, por favor, perdóname- la abrazó, estaba muy arrepentido de haberse dejado llevar por la tentación.

-Es mi culpa, Natsu. Yo te provoqué y te pedí que me tomaras a pesar que me dijiste que activarías tu dragon force, sólo no soportaba que no tengas sexo conmigo, pero debiste decírmelo, Natsu, somos pareja, y pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré a tu lado a pesar que no puedas darme sexo, yo igual te quiero, tu forma inusual de ser… siempre me sacas una sonrisa cuando creo que todo es imposible pero tú siempre me enseñas que no lo es, mi amor por ti no cambiará, estaré a tu lado, te lo prometo.

Natsu no sabía que decir, esas palabras lo dejaron atónito, pero también supo, que había encontrado a la mejor mujer de Earthland y que haya podido conocer. La besó, pero fue un beso tierno, lleno de cariño y amor.

-Tal vez podamos hacer algo- propuso el pelirosa.

-¿Cómo qué?

\- La abuela debe de tener algo que nos pueda ayudar, ella ayudó a Gray con las macas de devil slayer, lo nuestro debe ser algo más sencillo.

\- Puede que Porlyusica tenga algo, vale la pena intentarlo.

Esa tarde, fueron donde la anciana de pelo rosado y les dio una pócima que calmaría al dragón de Natsu.

-Contiene un hechizo que calmará su dragón interior y ustedes podrán mantener relaciones de manera normal, pervertidos.

Los jóvenes sólo atinaron a agradecer y volver a casa de Lucy, Happy se quedaría con Wendy y Charle en Fairy Hills todo la semana.

-Ya sabes lo que nos espera esta noche, Luce

-Porque mejor no probar la pócima ahora

-Bueno, no es mala idea.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el shot, me han llegado algunos reviews con ideas que con gusto tomaré en cuenta, si quieres dejar ideas o comentarios manda tu review._**


End file.
